LDR, why not ?
by raiielraa
Summary: "Distance means so little when someone means so much." Kumpulan drabble bertema LDR/Special for my-mega-best-friend/ RnR, please ? :3


LDR; LCR

Disclaimer : Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha, Crypton Future Media.  
Genre : Romance  
Pairing : Kagamine Rin x Len (not incest)  
Rating : T  
Warning : OOC, Typo(s), gaje bin abal, drabble fic, dan sejuta kekurangan lainnya.  
Fic ini dipersembahkan khusus untuk sahabat saya, dan untuk pasangan hubungan-jarak-jauh yang lainnya xD

Enjoy~

* * *

-. **E-mail**

Rin memainkan ponselnya dengan lesu. Jemari mungilnya menari-nari diatas screen, membuka aplikasi chatting, menutupnya,membuka aplikasi lain, menutupnya, membuka yang lain, menutupnya lagi. Suara desah nafasnya terdengar berulang, sampai akhirnya ia berdiri dan berbicara pada ponselnya,  
"Aku mau buat jus jeruk, kalau sampai kembali kau belum menghubungiku... aku akan marah berminggu-minggu!" Kemudian ia berlari menuju dapur.

Lima menit kemudian, dengan gelas berisi cairan oranye di tangan, Rin sigap meraih hand-phonenya yang tergeletak dia atas meja. Matanya berbinar melihat notifikasi e-mail yang belum terbuka. _Len pasti menghubungiku, mungkin dia mau minta maaf !_  
Harapannya musnah tatkala melihat isi e-mail, yang bukan berasal dari Len, melainkan pemberitahuan game online.

* * *

 **-. LETS PLAY A GAME!**

Akhir-akhir ini, Len dan Rin menemukan kegiatan baru untuk dilakukan bersama,yaitu main game. Kesal karna Len yang sering meninggalkannya untuk bermain game, Rin pun merajuk. Len lalu mencetuskan sebuah ide brilian, "Bagaimana kalau Rin dan aku main game bersama ? Kita tidak kehilangan waktu kita, dan aku masih bisa memainkan gameku."  
Rin menyanggupinya, dan inilah yang terjadi.  
"Len, ayo main game~"  
"Rin, kita kan harus belajar untuk ujian"  
"Ayolah, kita main game"  
"Tapi aku harus menghafal pelajaranku"  
"Baik. Jangan salahkan aku kalau aku keasikan main dan mengabaikanmu"  
"Baiklah, tapi sekali saja ya ?"  
*lima menit kemudian*  
"LEN! MENGAPA KAU MENGAMBIL ALIH KOTAKU ?! LEN JAHAAAAT!"  
"Karna kalau hatimu, aku sudah mengambilnya sejak lama, Rinny"

* * *

-. **Skype**

Selama berpacaran dengan Rin, Len sadar akan perhatian kecil namun menyenangkan yang selalu ia dapatkan. Kebiasaan manis dari Rin yang selalu membuat Len tersenyum sendiri.  
Rin selalu mengucapkan selamat pagi, memberinya semangat untuk beraktifitas dan mengingatkannya untuk sarapan.  
Rin selalu menyempatkan waktu untuk mengirim foto makan siangnya dan memaksa Len untuk mengirim miliknya juga.  
Rin selalu mengiriminya pesan suara, memberi tahunya kalau ia harus pulang sebelum malam.  
Dan sebelum tidur, Rin selalu meminta Len untuk membuka skype. Membicarakan hal-hal tidak penting selama beberapa saat sampai akhirnya mengakhirinya dengan satu kalimat,  
"Nah, hari ini segitu saja. Sampai ketemu besok, Len. Oyasukii, mimpi indah"  
Wajah imut Rin menguasai layar sebelum akhirnya gelap, dan Len tertidur.

* * *

-. **Aitai**

"Len, kamu pulang minggu ini ?" Rin membuka percakapan saat tanda bulat hijau muncul di samping bar nama Kagamine Len.  
"Sepertinya tidak, Rin. Aku ada latihan tambahan bersama Kaito dan yang lain. Kejuaraan sebentar lagi, aku harus berlatih agar menang" Balasan dari Len membuat Rin menunduk kecewa, tapi ia berusaha menyembunyikannya.  
"Oh, begitu. Semangat ya!"  
"Tentu, terimakasih ya. Aku latihan dulu, jaa"  
"Jaa"  
Tatapan mata Rin jatuh pada dua buah tiket yang ia pegang, ia membuang nafas panjang dan berkata pelan "Len, aitai..."

* * *

-. **Surat  
**  
Di zaman serba modern dan canggih seperti ini, Kagamine Len mungkin adalah makhluk paling kuno yang bisa ditemukan. Karna meskipun sedang kuliah di eropa dan punya lebih dari cukup uang untuk membeli gadget, dia tidak mau menggunakannya.  
Len mengerjakan paper-paper tugasnya menggunakan mesin tik yang dia bawa dari rumah neneknya. Len tidak punya ponsel, dan satu-satunya kesempatan mendengar suaranya adalah saat dia menggunakan telefon umum— yang jarang sekali ia lakukan.  
Len punya kamera, tapi alih-alih kamera instant, Len memilih polaroid zaman dulu yang sangat merepotkan. Len juga suka mendengarkan lagu, tapi bukan dari radio atau dvd player, dia membeli pemutar musik lama dan setumpuk piringan hitam.  
Rin, pacarnya, hanya bisa menatap tak berdaya pada setumpuk surat, post card dan paket-paket yang Len kirimkan.

* * *

-. **Emoticon**

Rin benci kalau Len lama membalas chatnya. Atau membalasnya dengan singkat. Atau bahkan, hanya dengan emoticon. Dan jika sudah seperti itu, Rin selalu mengeluarkan jurus pamungkasnya.  
Seperti tadi, saat Len ngambek dan membalas chatnya dengan singkat, padat, jelas, Rin langsung beraksi.

"Len, maaf ya. Semalam aku ke rumah Gumi, ponselku tertinggal"

":3 "

"Lalu saat aku pulang dan mau menghubungimu, ponselku sudah mati"

" :3 "

"Aku men-chargernya semalaman, tapi ternyata lupa menyalakan tombol stop kontak"

" :3 "

"Len, tahu tidak tentang laki-laki yang meninggal karna diracun ? Ternyata dia membalas pesan pacarnya dengan singkat-singkat sebelumnya"

"Maafkan aku, Rin. Aku menyayangimu"

* * *

-. **Ponsel  
**  
Rin baru saja akan keluar dari lobi gedung saat melihat seorang laki-laki berambut honey-blonde berdiri di dekat meja resepsionis. Langkah kakinya berhenti dan ia menahan nafas, tapi hanya sebentar. Ia lalu memutuskan mengabaikan orang itu dan kembali melangkah.  
Lelaki itu tersenyum dan melambai, tapi Rin tetap mengabaikannya dan mempercepat langkah.  
"Nona Kagamine," Rin mendengar panggilan lelaki itu, tapi pura-pura tidak mendengar. Berusaha keras tidak memperdulikan lelaki yang kini menjajari langkahnya.  
"Nona Kagamine, kenapa terburu-buru ?"  
Rin menatap lawan bicaranya dengan tatapan yang dingin dan menusuk, lalu menjawab ketus.  
"Kau mau apa ?"  
Lelaki itu menyunggingkan senyum 1000 watt-nya, dan berujar "Aku sedang berfikir apakah kau mau menemaniku jalan-jalan. Kau tahu, sudah 2 tahun aku tidak pulang, rasanya banyak yang berubah"  
Rin berusaha terlihat tidak peduli,tapi akhirnya ia tak tahan lagi dan berseru.  
"Sialan kau, Kagamine Len! Menurutmu supaya apa tiba-tiba pulang tanpa memberitahuku ? Kenapa tidak menelefonku ? Kalau kau masih ingat, kau sudah janji untuk memberitahuku saat kau pulang agar kita bisa pergi bersama. Kau tahu berapa lama aku menunggu ? Apa susahnya menelefon ? Bukankah itu salah satu alasanmu membeli ponsel, untuk mengabariku ?"  
Len tertawa lebar dan menarik Rin kedalam pelukannya, lalu berbisik "Aku juga merindukanmu"

* * *

-. **Twitter**

Aku pertama kali bertemu Rin di jejaring sosial, twitter. Saat itu dia menulis sesuatu tentang anime yang juga kusukai, dan kami berakhir berbalas mention dan saling memfollow. Gadis itu sering men-twit hal-hal kecil yang membuatku berdecak— karna kagum atau karna kekonyolannya.  
Aku menemukan banyak kesamaan diantara kami; anime— Rin ternyata juga suka genre sci-fi dan slice of — ia mengoleksi komik yang sama — siapa sangka ia juga penggemar vocaloid ?. Kue— rasa kesukaannya jeruk dan aku pisang, tapi kami sama-sama suka — kami bahkan sering main bersama, dan semakin hari aku merasa semakin nyaman bersamanya. Dan semakin aku merasa nyaman, semakin aku tidak tahan untuk diam. Aku ingin Rin tahu perasaanku padanya. Aku ingin Rin memberiku jawaban— meski aku gugup memikirkannya. Aku mencari-cari saat yang tepat untuk mengungkapkannya, saat tiba-tiba salah satu tweetnya muncul di timeline-ku.  
"Gumi bertanya dimana tempat first date terbaik, menurutku jawabannya di timeline twitter xD"

* * *

-. **Inbox**

Kagamine Rin terbangun dari tidurnya, kedua tangannya mencari-cari kehangatan seseorang namun hanya menggapai udara kosong. _  
_Ia duduk, menyandarkan kepalanya pada boneka jeruk besar pemberian Len—kekasihnya dan membuka ponsel. 7 notifikasi masuk dari Len, belum sempat ia baca.  
"Oyasumii Rin, suki da~ Mimpi indah yaa ^^" _Aku ingin kau menjadi orang terakhir yang kulihat saat aku menutup mata.  
_ "Ohayou Rin" _Dan aku ingin melihatmu saat pertama kali membuka mata._  
"Rin, apa kau sudah bangun ?" _Aku tidak ingin terbangun dan menyadari kau tidak disini.  
_ "Maaf Rin, aku tidak bisa pulang minggu ini.." _Jarak ya ? Sesering apapun kau memberi kabar, kita tetap terpisah kan ?  
_ *satu panggilan tak terjawab dari Len* _Seandainya aku bisa mendengar suaramu saat ini juga..  
_ "Rin.. Apa kau marah ?" _Jika aku bilang aku ingin bertemu denganmu, apa kau juga akan mengatakan hal yang sama ?  
_ "Kagamine Rin, kau baik-baik saja ?" Rin tersenyum sendu dan mulai mengetik. " _Aku baik-baik saja, Len."_  
Satu hari lagi tanpa Len, satu lagi kebohongan.

* * *

-. **A different beetwen LDR and LCR**

Sebuah panggilan masuk membuyarkan lamunan lelaki dengan iris aquamarine yang mengetuk-ngetukkan jemarinya ke permukaan meja. Sebaris nama yang muncul membuatnya seketika duduk tegak dan tersenyum.  
"Halo, Len ?" Len bisa mendengar senyum di suara gadis itu.  
"Halo, Rin" Suaranya sendiri terdengar bersemangat  
"Len, ada hal yang ingin kutanyakan"  
"Ada apa Rin ? Katakan saja"  
";Len tahu tidak apa bedanya LDR dan LCR ?" Kening pemuda itu berkerut. Pertanyaan macam apa ini ?  
"LDR dan LCR, Rin ?" Ia mengulang.  
"Iya, tadi Luka membahasnya dikelas, tapi aku tidak mengerti"  
Len mengingat-ingat artikel yang pernah ia baca soal jenis-jenis hubungan— artikel norak namun ternyata berguna juga sekarang.  
"Kurasa.. LDR itu long distance relationship kan ? Hubungan jarak jauh antara lelaki dan perempuan karna keadaan mengharuskan. Kalau LCR, hmm.. love cyber relationship ? hubungan yang terjalin meski mereka belum pernah saling bertemu. Mungkin itu"  
"Oh,begitu! Aku mengerti sekarang.. tapi.."  
"Tapi ?"  
"Len, hubungan kita namanya apa ?"  
Dan kali ini, Len bungkam sambil melirik gugup banyangannya di cermin yang bersemu merah.

* * *

-. **No- Notification**

Seorang gadis berambut honey-blonde meletakkan kepalanya di permukaan meja. Angin berhembus dari jendela kaca disampingnya, membuat pita putih yang ia pakai bergoyang pelan. Tepat didepan wajahnya, sebuah ponsel mungil dengan berbagai hiasan jeruk terdiam— tanpa bergetar, tanpa berdering, tanpa berkelap-kelip, tanpa melakukan apa pun! Si gadis menatap ponselnya dengan mata menyipit, seolah benda mati itu telah melakukan sesuatu yang jahat mengerikan.  
"Kemana saja sih ?" gerutunya sambil menatap lockscreen ponselnya.  
"Kau bicara dengan siapa Rin ?" Rin mengangkat wajah dan melihat sahabatnya, Gumi Nakajima.  
"Mau ikut ke kantin, tidak ?" Ajaknya. Rin tersenyum minta maaf dan menggeleng,  
"Kau duluan saja". Gumi mengangkat alis dan pergi.  
Rin kembali menatap ponselnya dan mendesah,  
 _Tahukah kau, Kagamine Len, kalau aku sangat sangat sangat merindukanmu ? Demi Tuhan, aku ingin melihatmu saat ini juga. Memangnya kau tidak merindukanku ? Kau tahu sudah berapa lama aku menunggu kau menghubungiku ? Kau harap aku akan menghubungi terlebih dahulu, begitu ? KAU BODOH! Tentu saja aku tidak bisa memulainya.  
_ Lalu ia mengangguk— seolah memutuskan dan bangun, berkata pada dirinya sendiri dengan nada prihatin "Diam mengasihani diri sendiri juga tidak merubah keadaan."

* * *

-. **Impossible ? Of course not.**

Suasana bandara yang ramai dipenuhi orang lalu-lalang tidak pernah Rin sukai. Rin benci berada di keramaian, dengan suara dengungan manusia yang seolah tiada habisnya merasuki telinga. Namun kali ini, seramai apa-pun, Rin tidak peduli. Bahkan salju, yang sebisa mungkin dihindarinya tidak akan menghentikannya untuk melangkahkan kakinya yang terbalut sepatu boot tebal ke arah terminal bandara. Hari ini spesial, karna hari ini seseorang yang sangat Rin rindukan pulang.  
Rin sangat menantikannya, menunggu saat dimana akhirnya bisa benar-benar menatap sepasang mata biru yang memenjarakan laut, menunggu saat helaian rambut blonde itu menggelitik wajahnya, menunggu saat dimana tangan besar itu menggenggam dan menghangatkan tangan mungilnya, menunggu saat dimana senyuman secerah matahari itu menyinari kembali dunianya.  
Selama beberapa saat Rin tidak mampu melihat dengan jelas karna hujan es yang kini mulai menderas. Lalu ia berhasil melihat salju memerakan rambut honey-blonde berantakan yang terikat pada ponytail kecil. Di dalam hati ia terus mengulangi perkataan, "Ini nyata. Len pulang. Aku bertemu dengannya" seolah itu mantra ajaib.  
Lelaki itu mulai berjalan ke arahnya, lalu seakan tidak bisa menunggu lagi, Rin dan lelaki itu sama sama berlari. Lelaki itu menangkapnya dan memutar tubuh Rin seolah anak-anak dan saat itulah, untuk pertama kalinya setelah bertahun-tahun; mereka berpelukan. Rin bisa merasakan bibir hangat Len diatas puncak kepalanya dan air mata menggenangi pipinya.  
"Len, Len, Len" Rin bergumam seraya membenamkan wajah ke dada lelaki itu, yang membalasnya dengan denting tawa merdu dan dengan riang menariknya berjalan.  
"Some people say that long distance relationship doesn't work, but what i believe is, love will find it ways"

* * *

Halohai ~ *tebar kue*  
Setelah sekian lama jadi silent reader, saya kembali / YA TERUS  
Gaya nulis yang berantakan, fic ini abal bin gaje, saya tahu :'v  
Tapi karna udah janji sama samwan *lirik* jadi saya publish aja hohoho  
RnR, please ? :3 *puppy eyes* *ditendang ke jupiter*


End file.
